


A Light To Ward Off The Darkness

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [66]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bedtime Stories, Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Perry reads Heinz a bedtime story.





	A Light To Ward Off The Darkness

"Perry the Platypus? Will you read me a story?"

His voice is small, wavering, and you get to your feet with a fond sigh. Of course you will. As if that was ever in question; this is _Heinz_.

Stroking his hair as you pass, you retrieve his favourite bedtime story from the bookshelf. Your favourite, too, for the smile it puts on his face, contented in a way he often isn't.

You climb back onto the bed he's tucked snugly into and, with a discreet nudge to the stereo behind you, you begin.

"The cats nestled close to their kittens..."

**Author's Note:**

> [IMPORTANT CONTEXT.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Udj-o2m39NA)


End file.
